


Подарок?

by Koxeiri_neko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koxeiri_neko/pseuds/Koxeiri_neko
Summary: Праздничный ужин — это вам не абы что! А если он посвящён родителям и двадцатилетию их жизни — так тут вообще ни с чем не надо спорить! И все члены семьи должны обязательно поучаствовать в создании сюрприза. Всё было бы идеально, если бы не одно «но»...





	Подарок?

      Этот день ничем особенным и не отличался от других в календаре: самый обычный для сотен жителей Токио. В этом году он выпал на субботу — выходной как выходной. Можно подольше поваляться в постели и посмотреть радужные — или не очень, для кого как — сны. Только вот для кого-то это всё же был особенный день: рождение семьи, юбилейная дата. В честь этого непоседливая дочь виновников торжества даже купила на личные сбережения поездку на целый день на яхте, а сама всерьёз занялась ещё одним сюрпризом. Кенджи и Икуко сейчас, конечно, переживали за дом и его сохранность, стоя на палубе и глядя в синие волны Токийского залива.  
      А неугомонная дочь запрягла своего такого же бесшабашного брата себе в помощь. Праздничный ужин — это вам не хухры-мухры. А если он посвящён родителям и двадцатилетию их жизни — так тут вообще ни с чем не надо спорить! Все члены семьи должны участвовать в создании сюрприза — разве что кроме усатых-лохматых, потому что шерсть в еде не особо приветствуется.  
      Поначалу всё было в порядке. Усаги даже мимолётно подумала, что и помощь Макото не потребуется. Как же она хотела сделать всё идеально, чтобы не только Мамору, родители и брат гордились ею, но и девчонки не были разочарованы в великой Сейлор Мун и даже слегка завидовали её умениям. Ну, совсем капельку — Усаги и её будет достаточно. Раз уж в тот раз её печенье оценил лишь Мамо-чан, то в этот все точно упадут от её готовки. От восхищения.  
      Рыба медленно запекалась в духовке до положенной золотистой корочки, а тесто для пирога поднималось просто восхитительно, как и было написано в новой кулинарной книге мамы. Перепачканные в муке волосы Шинго не в счёт. Все проблемы же начались с крема: он почему-то ни в какую не хотел становиться белым и пышно взбиваться, а наоборот был жидким и странного желтоватого цвета. Мука не помогала, сахарная пудра тоже.  
      — А ты точно то взбиваешь? — поинтересовался Шинго, ткнув чесночным ножом в мисочку.  
      Усаги взвизгнула, резко отодвигая посуду в сторону и тыкая в брата работающим ручным электрическим блендером.  
      — Ты всё испортил! — рыкнула она. — Крем не должен быть с запахом чеснока! А вкусом тем более. — Усаги с сожалением посмотрела в мисочку. Придётся выбрасывать и начинать всё заново.  
      — Это желток, — не обращая внимания на вопли сестры, произнёс Шинго; слизнув капельку с лезвия ножа, он поморщился от острого привкуса чеснока, но мужественно стерпел. — А нужен белок. Ты читать-то умеешь? Или ты не умеешь отличить белок от желтка? — показав на рецепт в кулинарной книге, он иронично поглядел на Усаги, которая в ответ только зарядила ему в нос щепоткой муки.  
      — Шинго дурак!  
      — Усаги бака!  
      Минут десять они швырялись мукой и носились по кухне, как угорелые. Прервал увеселительное занятие только странный неприятный запах, словно что-то убежало или «подрумянилось» до такой степени, что только в мусорку и выкидывай. Шинго даже чихнул и убежал в ванную, а Усаги стала внимательно принюхиваться, с дрожью ища источник «аромата», пока не наткнулась взглядом на дымящуюся духовку. Из неё так и валили чёрные клубы отвратительного на запах дыма.  
      — Рыба! — закричала Усаги не своим голосом и, схватив перчатки, принялась вытаскивать подгорелый «шедевр» наружу.  
      Все старания полетели коту под хвост, а ведь ещё чуть-чуть, и половина ужина была бы готова. Кто мог подумать, что всё зависело от маленького поворота выключателя на плите в сторону бОльшего разогрева?! Усаги даже не могла рявкнуть на весь дом и перепугать несносного братца — она просто опустилась на колени, чувствуя, как горячие слёзы текли по щекам.  
      — За что же мне такое наказание?  
      Усаги отшвырнула от себя противень и закрыла лицо руками, продолжая всхлипывать. Хотелось на луну даже завыть, как волк, а не пирог готовить рисовый, как кролик.  
      — Усаги, я… — договорить Шинго даже не дали.  
      В него с воем — нет, это просто зарычала на него сестрица — полетел злополучный противень. Правда, в Шинго он не попал, а смачно врезался в стол, и из него на поверхность то ли выпало, то ли вылилось то, что раньше было рыбой.  
      Шинго и Усаги замерли.  
      Чёрное пятно покрыло всё, что было на столе: и ложки-поварёжки, и тарелки, и мамину новую кулинарную книгу…  
      — Нет… — это было синхронно, тихо и безнадёжно.  
      — Мама нас убьёт, — вздохнул Шинго, обречённо почёсывая затылок.  
      Усаги недоуменно смотрела на кляксу и не могла поверить в случившееся: ведь эту книгу мама так долго искала в магазинах, а когда наконец нашла, то купила в двойном экземпляре и второй отдала дочери. А она в свою очередь оттащила книгу к Мамору и иногда пыталась сделать один из рецептов. Правда, при этом на кухне Чиба случался такой кавардак, что они потом все выходные приводили её в порядок, а не занимались более интересными вещами.  
      — Шинго, это всё из-за тебя, — тихо пролепетала Усаги.  
      Резко развернувшись, она ушла в коридор. Через минуту оттуда послышался её жалобный голосок: похоже, Усаги умоляла кого-то срочно прийти и захватить «ту книгу на микроволновке». Книгу? Шинго встрепенулся и прислушался. Похоже, сестра звонила своему парню. О, к их полку неумех в готовке скоро прибудет подкрепление. Славно, славно; теперь шишки будут валиться не только на одну его бедную голову.  
      После разговора Усаги отмывала несчастный противень, а Шинго с постной миной просеивал муку. Когда же в дверь позвонили, паренёк первым умчался открывать, не дав сестре и слова сказать. На кухню Мамору прямо-таки притащили, по пути посоветовав снять пиджак и посетовав, что, мол, так и так, жаль, что Чиба не взял с собой запасной одежды. Ну, мало ли что может произойти. Зная Усаги… можно было бы и перестраховаться!  
      — Уса, тебе ещё один кролик подопытный в подчинение явился, — выпалил Шинго, принимаясь за оставленную работу и бросая иногда грустные взгляды на новенькую игровую приставку, которую он купил вчера на собственные сбережения и сегодня ещё не опробовал её в действии: не успел, зайчиха оттащила.  
      — Во-первых, не подопытный, — Усаги дала оплеуху брату. Тот шикнул. — Во-вторых, на кролика он, ну, ни капельки не похож. Скорее уж на волка.  
      Она мягко улыбнулась и, обойдя стол, протянула руку и взлохматила волосы Мамору, затем коснулась его щеки. Он усмехнулся и накрыл небольшую ладонь, нежно сжимая и целуя тонкие пальчики.  
      — А в-третьих… Здравствуй, Мамо-чан, — Усаги просияла и, встав на цыпочки, коснулась губами его подбородка.  
      — Здравствуй, Усако, — Мамору ласково потрепал любимую по макушке. — Что у вас тут стряслось на этот раз?  
      Он оглядел кухню. На первый взгляд всё было даже очень прилично, но если присмотреться повнимательней, то можно заметить то там, то здесь пятна разного размера и состава, хоть и тщательно затёртые, но всё-таки видные для намётанного на такие вещи взора. А Мамору уже выучил даже цвета таких клякс и мог запросто сказать, что на этот раз пыталась приготовить его девушка: апельсиновый соус или карри с майонезом.  
      Цукино не очень дружным хором обрисовали Чиба всю сложившуюся ситуацию. Мамору коротко кивнул и, спрятав потрёпанную кулинарную книгу, положил вместо неё новую. Правда, предварительно открыл на нужной странице и закрыл сверху стеклянным коробом, который нашёлся где-то в кладовке. И, конечно же, книга теперь лежала не на столе, а на подоконнике, куда до неё точно уж ничего бы не долетело и не допрыгало. А то мало ли, что там у них вместо пирога получится.  
      В три пары рук работа пошла значительно быстрее и даже вроде бы качественнее. Усаги взбивала крем, который в этот раз полностью соответствовал картинке в книге, и очень радовалась. Мамору стоял, прислонившись к стене, и усердно замешивал тесто, а Шинго притащил стремянку и искал на самом верху шкафчиков мамины пряности.  
      — Уж ваниль-то у неё должна где-то быть, — сказала Усаги.  
      От усердия она даже высунула кончик языка: так старалась получше взбить белок. Когда дело было сделано, Усаги взяла в руки графин и направилась к книге, дабы глянуть, что делать дальше. Но ей помешали безжалостно и беспечно, точнее, даже помешало: наглое, совсем небольшое, но такое противное пятно растительного масла на полу. Усаги подскользнулась и поскользила вперёд, тщетно пытаясь восстановить равновесие.  
      — Ай-яй! — она даже не могла замахать руками, иначе всё непременно рухнуло бы на пол. — Я падаю, падаю, падаю! — запищала Усаги.  
      Мамору среагировал быстро: подкинул в воздух свою кастрюлю, правой ловко перехватил Усаги спереди за талию. Она повисла на его руке и облегчённо выдохнула. Левой Мамору поймал графин, одной ногой умудрился словить миску с будущим кремом.  
      — Мамо-чан, сверху, — Усаги, крепко вцепившись в ткань его водолазки, показала наверх.  
      Кастрюля приземлилась аккурат на голову Мамору. Он облегчённо выдохнул: всех и всё поймал, что нужно, можно теперь попытаться и поставить на мест…  
       _Скрииип!_  
      Это стала подкашиваться стремянка от неудачного движения Шинго.  
      — Ой! — тихонько пискнул паренёк, понимая, что он, кажется, попал в такое…  
      — Шинго, стремянка! — обернувшись, закричала не своим голосом Усаги, нервно показывая на лестницу, которая стала медленно крениться в сторону стола.  
      Мамору прикинул и понял, что ускакать в сторону или поймать незадачливого Шинго не представляется никакой возможности: стремянка заденет и их.  
      Усаги зажмурилась. Её брат тоже. Мамору мужественно приготовился падать, надеясь, что его Усако пострадает гораздо меньше, чем он сам.  
      Грохот, казалось, слышала целая улица или даже весь район.  
      Стол разломался пополам, и на его остатках, скрючившись, постанывал Шинго, сверху на нём лежала злополучная стремянка. Мамору и Усаги досталось не меньше, части сломанного стола нарушили их шаткое равновесие. Мамору грохнулся назад себя, смачно ударившись головой о стену. По лицу и плечам расползлись пятна теста, а на голове красовалась кастрюля, как отполированный шлем принца Эндимиона: только вот у Энда оный попрактичнее будет да с прорезями для глаз. Правая рука Мамору оказалась прижата к полу телом Усаги, которая в свою очередь ударилась о стену носом — у бедняжки даже кровь пошла. Головы раскалывались у обоих, а у Мамору перед глазами летали даже маленькие кастрюльки.  
      — В-все жив-вы? — пролепетала Усаги, еле-еле поворачивая голову, чтобы зажать нос и хоть как-то остановить кровотечение.  
      — Я с-сдох, — прохрипел Шинго.  
      Он скривился от адской боли в боку и со стоном прикрыл глаза. Не хотелось не то что двигаться, говорить даже. Боль ярким фейерверком отдавала в голове, кровь пульсировала в жилах фонтаном.  
      — Я тоже, — слова Мамору казались приглушёнными из-за кастрюли.  
      Чиба не хотелось даже рукой пошевелить. Нет, он, конечно же, мог излечить себя, но для этого нужно сосредоточиться, а с этим у него сейчас было немного худо. И всё эти десять кастрюль перед глазами. Нет, стоп, двадцать. Погодите-ка, а не сто ли их тут вообще?!  
      — Что тут у вас происх… Мрр-мяу!!! — только было зашедшая на кухню сонная Луна отлетела куда-то в сторону и с воплями да невиданной ловкостью вскарабкалась на комод в гостиной, роняя всё, что только можно. — Что стряслось тут у вас? Демоны?! — выгибая спину, нервно шипела кошка, не заботясь, что Шинго может её услышать, да тому не до Луны и вовсе было.  
      — Принеси лейку из ванны, — со стоном попросила Усаги.  
      Ей удалось остановить кровотечение, и теперь она с превеликой осторожностью снимала кастрюлю с головы Мамору.  
      — Бедные мои, — шмыгала Усаги, помогая ему встать и присесть на стул.  
      Шинго был тоже поднят и усажен на табуретку.  
      Через час оба раненых бойца были приведены в мало-мальски нормальный вид. Усаги даже принесла им чистую одежду: оказалось, что у неё каким-то невероятным образом затерялась футболка Мамору. А кухню они все втроём отмывали от липких сладких пятен. Вот только стол пришлось выбрасывать и спешно заказывать новый, такой же, благо, Усаги помнила название фирмы, а у Мамору один знакомый как раз-таки там работал и вскоре привёз им в спешке заказанную вещь. Ещё через полчаса кухня сияла чистотой и белизной, как новенькая.  
      — И что нам делать? — грустно спросила Усаги у парней.  
      Она посмотрела на часы и обречённо поняла, что за полтора часа до приезда родителей они успеют разве только что чай заварить да в магазин за пирогом сбегать, с их-то умениями в готовке.  
      — Снять штаны и бегать, — передразнил сестру Шинго. — Это вообще ты во всём виновата. Нужно было наступить на глотку своей гордости и позвать Макото или Ами. Хоть что-то бы вышло путное. А то такой бедлам устроили. Тьфу! Благо, что обошлось.  
      Усаги вспыхнула от такой наглости. Она схватила первую вещь, попавшуюся ей под руку, и медленно стала надвигаться на брата. В глазах её плясали черти и бушевала священная лунная ярость.  
      — Я тебе покажу, маленький обормот! — воскликнула Усаги, бросаясь на Шинго. Однако её тут же перехватил Мамору:  
      — Беги, — сказал он Шинго. — Я её задержу, — и стал аккуратно высвобождать сковородку из смертельной хватки своего буйного кролика.  
      Шинго кивнул и удрал. На его месте на кухне остался лишь фартук.  
      — Мамо-чан! Пусти меня, — брыкалась Усаги, мечтая догнать и убить несносного братца.  
      Она тут старалась, готовила, хотела сюрприз родителям сделать… А он! Абсолютно никакого уважения к чужому труду.  
      — Он у меня живым не уйдёт.  
      — Ему уже досталось от стремянки, — Мамору мягко, но настойчиво отобрал сковородку и положил её куда подальше. — Оставь его в покое. Усако.  
      Мамору пытался воззвать к разуму своей девушки. Разве Шинго виноват? Не особо. А после этакого падения можно и всякую чушь нести, чтобы от боли и обиды избавиться. Даже если виноват во всём, только ты сам. О чём Мамору и сообщил Усаги. Она вздохнула, но спорить не стала: сегодняшний день изрядно её вымотал.  
      — Мамо-чан, и что же мне делать? Даже если я и позвоню Мако, то мы всё равно не успеем сделать что-то путное. А я так хотела обрадовать родителей… Что мне делать? — жалобно вопрошала Усаги, прижимаясь к груди любимого и пряча от него свои подступающие слёзы.  
      Нет, она сильная и не будет плакать. Они придумают, они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Но вот только что? Мама и папа вернутся с минуты на минуту, а у них дело не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, вернее вернулось на начальную, с некоторым ущербом для материального и духовного состояния.  
      Мамору в ответ крепко её обнял и успокаивающе погладил по спине, целуя в золотую макушку. В голове у него уже созрела одна идея, и если она осуществится, будет очень и очень неплохо. А его крольчонок точно не будет грустить из-за своих неудач.  
      — Усако, кажется, у меня появилась идея, — наконец сказал Мамору, слегка отстраняя Усаги от себя и заглядывая в покрасневшие глаза; она заинтересованно уставилась на Мамору. — Только для этого вы с братом успейте привести себя в порядок и одеться празднично.  
      — Что ты задумал?  
      — Пока что секрет, — он улыбнулся и, погладив Усаги по щеке, нежно поцеловал её.  
      Отстранившись, он провёл большим пальцем по девичьим губам. Усаги тихо выдохнула и прикрыла глаза.  
      — Но вам лучше поторопиться. Я подъеду к половине шестого.  
      — Хорошо, — Усаги подалась вперёд, немного неуклюже утыкаясь устами в его подбородок, от чего пара тихо рассмеялась.  
      — Хорошо, — второй раз прошептала Усаги, на этот раз уже прямо в губы Мамору. Он не устоял, и их завлёк головокружительный поцелуй.  
  
      Двадцатилетие семейной жизни четы Цукино отметили в уютном недорогом ресторане: тут были только Икуко, Кенджи, Шинго и Усаги с Мамору. Ещё кого-то виновники торжества не захотели звать, ведь это семейный праздник, тёплый и светлый, дающий надежду, что всё и дальше будет также хорошо. У их дочери замечательный парень, который — Икуко и Кенджи уверены — никогда не оставит их маленького кролика. У сына — успехи и в спортивной, и в обычной школе. Цукино не сомневались, что из него получится не только хороший муж и отец, но и человек, который сможет внести свой существенный вклад в будущее.  
      И у них у всех всё будет замечательно: даже Усаги в будущем обязательно научится готовить, чтобы радовать свою семью. Но это всё потом. Сейчас же можно пока не думать о грядущем, а — как и двадцать лет назад — поцеловаться под хор трёх голосов, даже, наверное, также смущённо и неловко. А затем неспешно гулять под ночным небом и разговаривать обо всём на свете.  
      — Они такие счастливые, — прошептала Усаги, глядя на своих родителей, идущих впереди. Рядом с ними важно вышагивал Шинго.  
      — Да, — кивнул Мамору. — И мы будем такими же.  
      Он крепко сжал её руку. Усаги ободряюще погладила его ладонь: она знала, что этот вечер был для Мамору немного напряжённым. Волей-неволей к нему вернулись старые воспоминания о его родителях. Наверное, они тоже были такими, весёлыми и радующимися жизни. Жаль, что та злополучная авария оборвала всё резко и быстро.  
      — У нас всё будет хорошо.  
      Усаги прижалась щекой к его руке и закрыла глаза. У обоих на душе было тепло, непонятная детская радость накрыла их с головой. Даже идущая борьба с ведьмами за чистые сердца не омрачала их души. Они были уверены, словно неким шестым чувством верили в завтрашний день, ведь завтра строится на сегодня. А если сейчас всё прекрасно и спокойно, что может быть лучше? Ведь главное — это быть уверенными друг в друге, и знать, что всегда можно на него или неё положиться. Всегда.  
      Не это ли и зовётся счастьем?


End file.
